America: Sessions
The aim of this page is to list sessions by artists from, formed in or based in America. Years indicate recording dates; for further details, see linked artist pages. Please add more information if known. A *David Ackles: (1 session, 1968) *Action Swingers: (1 session, 1992) *Aerial M: (1 session, 1998) *Afghan Whigs: (1 session, 1994) *Aislers Set: (1 session, 2001) *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: (2 sessions, 2000-2002) *Peter Anders and Vini Poncia: (1 session, 1968) *Archers Of Loaf: (2 sessions, 1994) *Billy Boy Arnold: (1 session, 1977) *PP Arnold: (1 session, 1968) B *Babes In Toyland: (6 sessions, 1990-1995) *Bad Religion: (1 session, 1993) *Band Of Susans: (2 sessions, 1988-1989) *Baptist Generals: (1 session, 2002) *Bardo Pond: (3 sessions, 2000-2004) *Bastro: (2 sessions, 1990) *Beatnigs: (1 session, 1988) *Bellrays: (1 session, 2002) *Beulah: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) *Big Black: (1 session, 1987) *Big Maybelle: (1 session, 1967) *Bikini Kill: (1 session, 1993) *Black Keys: 2 sessions (2003).The band were on their way to the UK to record a third when they heard of Peel's death. *Black Heart Procession: (1 session, 1999) *Blonde Redhead: (1 session, 2000) *Bluetip: (1 session, 1999) *Eric Bogosian: (1 session, 1983) *Bongwater: (1 session, 1991) *Juke Boy Bonner: (1 session, 1969) *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: (2 sessions, 1999-2001) *Boom Bip & Doseone: (2 sessions, 2002-2003) *Boss Hogg: (1 session, 1991) *Bowery Electric: (1 session, 1997) *Bracket: (1 session, 1995) *Brainiac: (1 session, 1995) *Bratmobile: (1 session, 1993) *Brenton Wood: (1 session, 1968) *Breeders: (1 session, 1990) *Maxine Brown: (1 session, 1967 - sharing the bllling with Lou Rawls; both singers backed by the Johnny Watson Concept) *Tim Buckley: (2 sessions, 1968) *Buffalo Tom: (1 session, 1990) *Butterflies Of Love: (1 session, 1999) *Butthole Surfers: (1 session, 1988) C *Calexico: (5 sessions, 1997-2003) *Laura Cantrell: (5 sessions, 2001-2003) *Capitols: (1 session, 1987) *Captain Beefheart: (2 sessions, 1968) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: (1 session, 2001) *Cat Power: (2 sessions, 2000-2003) *Catheters: (1 session, 2002) *Cell: (1 session, 1992) *Champion Jack Dupree: (1 session, 1968) *Chris Clark: (1 session, 1967) *Chrome Cranks: (1 session, 1995) *Codeine: (2 sessions, 1992-1994) *Colorblind James Experience: (2 sessions, 1988-1989) *Come: (2 sessions, 1992-1993) *Consolidated: (1 session, 1991) *Cop Shoot Cop: (2 sessions, 1991-1992) *Country Gazette: (2 sessions, 1973-75) *Country Joe McDonald (3 sessions, 1970-77) *Cows: (1 session, 1990) *Cramps: (1 session, 1986) *Crowsdell: (1 session, 1995) *Arthur 'Big Boy' Crudup:(1 session, 1970) D *Terence Trent D'Arby: (1 session, 1987) *Daddy Longlegs: (1 session, 1970) *Dick Dale: (4 sessions, 1995-2004) *Ronnie Dawson: (2 sessions, 1993-1994) *Dead Meadow: (1 session, 2001) *Deerhoof: (1 session, 2004) *Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat: (1 session, 1991) *Demolition Doll Rods: (1 session, 1997) *Dinosaur Jr.: (3 sessions, 1988-1992) *Dirtbombs: (1 session, 2001) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: (1 session, 1992) *Doo Rag: (2 sessions, 1994-1996) *Double: (1 session, 2004) *Jack Drag: (1 session, 2001) *Dressy Bessy: (1 session, 2002) *Drop Nineteens: (1 session, 1993) *Drunk Tank: (1 session, 1992) E *Duane Eddy: (1 session, 1974) *Eggs: (1 session, 1994) *Erase Errata: (2 sessions, 2003-04) *Explosions In The Sky: (2 sessions, 2003-04) *EZ T: (1 session, 2004) F *John Fahey: (2 sessions, 1969) *Charlie Feathers: (1 session, 1977) *Firehose: (1 session, 1988) *Fire Party: (1 session, 1989) *Fitz Of Depression: (1 session, 1995) *Five Blind Boys Of Alabama: (1 session, 1992) *Flaming Lips: (2 sessions, 1992-1999) *Flipper: (1 session, 1993) *Folk Implosion: (1 session, 1997) *Jackson C. Frank: (1 session, 1968) *Freddy Fresh: (1 session, 2003) *Fuck: (2 sessions, 1998-2003) *Fugazi: (1 session, 1988) *Fugees: (2 sessions, 1994-1996) *Further: (1 session, 1995) *Fuzztones: (1 session, 1985) G *Galaxie 500: (2 sessions, 1989-1990) *God Is My Co-Pilot: (4 sessions, 1993-1997) *God Machine: (1 session, 1992) *Gossip: (1 session, 2003) *Grandaddy: (1 session, 1998) *Grifters: (2 sessions, 1994-1996) *Stefan Grossman: (1 session, 1968) *Guided By Voices: (2 sessions, 1996-1999) *Isaac Guillory: (1 session, 1972) *Gumball: (2 sessions, 1990-1991) *Guv'ner: (1 session, 1995) H *Half Japanese: (3 sessions, 1993-1997) *Ed Hall: (1 session, 1994) *Happy Flowers: (1 session, 1990) *Richie Havens; (2 sessions, 1969) *Helmet: (1 session, 1991) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: (1 session, 1967) *Hole: (2 sessions, 1991-1993) *Hopewell: (1 session, 2001) *Hot Snakes: (1 session, 2004) *Michael Hurley: (1 session, 1999) I *Icarus Line: (2 sessions, 2001-2002) *Immortal Lee County Killers: (2 sessions, 2003) *Inside Out: (1 session, 1991) *Interpol: (1 session, 2001) J *J Church: (1 session, 1993) *JJ Jackson: (1 session, 1967) *Homesick James: (1 session, 1970) *Jawbone: (1 session, 2004) *Jawbox: (1 session, 1994) *Jesus Lizard: (2 sessions, 1991-1992) *Juke Boy Bonner: (1 session, 1969) K *Amory Kane: (1 session, 1968) *Kelis: (1 session, 2000) *Kid606: (1 session, 2000) With Remote Viewer. *Kingsbury Manx: (1 session, 2000) *Klezmatics: (1 session, 1992) *Gladys Knight and the Pips: (1 session, 1967) *Buddy Knox: (2 sessions, 1970-1977) Only the first is listed in Ken Garner's 'The Peel Sessions'. *Spider John Koerner: (1 session, 1968) *Leo Kottke: (1 session, 1977) L *L7: (1 session, 1990) *Labradford: (1 session, 1996) *Jeffrey Lewis:(1 session, 2002) *Liars: (2 sessions, 2002-2004) *Lift To Experience: (3 sessions, 2001) *Lightning Bolt: (1 session, 2004) *Little Killers: (1 session, 2004) *Live Skull: (1 session, 1989) *Locust: (1 session, 2001) *Lois: (1 session, 1993) *Louisiana Red: (1 session, 1977) *Love Child: (1 session, 1992) Didn't seem to get broadcast. *Lene Lovich: (2 sessions, 1978-79) *Low: (4 sessions, 1999-2003) *Luna: (1 session, 1992) *Lunachicks: (1 session, 1989) *Luscious Jackson: (1 session, 1995) M *Cass McCombs: (1 session, 2003) *Fred McDowell: (1 session, 1969) *Wes McGhee: (1 session, 1976) *MDC: (1 session, 1987) *Magic Band: (1 session, 2004) *Magic Hour: (1 session, 1994) *Magnapop: (1 session, 1993) *Make-Up: (2 sessions, 1997-99) *Stephen Malkmus: (2 sessions, 2001-03) *Man Or Astro-Man?: (6 sessions, 1993-2000) *J Mascis: (2 sessions, 2000-02) *Harvey Matusow: (1 session, 1968) *Melanie Safka: (1 session, 1969, under her stage name of Melanie) *Melvins: (1 session, 1991) *Mercury Rev: (5 sessions, 1991-2001) *Jeff Mills: (1 session, 2003) *Moby Grape: (1 session, 1969) *Mountain Goats: (2 sessions, 2003-04) *Mudhoney: (3 sessions, 1989-2002) *Mummies: (1 session, 1994) *My Dad Is Dead: (1 session, 1990) N *Nina Nastasia: (6 sessions, 2002-04) *Nebula: (2 sessions, 2001-04) *New Bad Things: (2 sessions, 1996-97) *New Bomb Turks: (1 session, 1993) *Randy Newman: (1 session, 1974) *Nirvana: (3 sessions, 1989-91) *Number One Cup: (2 sessions, 1996-97) *Numbers: (2 sessions, 2003-04) O *Jim O'Rourke: (1 session, 1999) *Will Oldham: (1 session, 2002) *Olivia Tremor Control: (1 session, 1997) *OXES: (2 sessions, 2002-04) P *Palace Brothers: (4 sessions, 1993-2002) *Pavement: (5 sessions, 1992-1999) *Ann Peebles: (1 session, 1974) *People Under The Stairs: (1 session, 2000) *Pere Ubu: (1 session, 1999) *Shawn Phillips: (2 sessions, 1973-74) *Piano Red: (1 session, 1977) *Pixies: (4 sessions, 1988-91) *Polvo: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Pond: (2 sessions, 1992-95) *Preston School Of Industry: (1 session, 2001) *Pretty Girls Make Graves: (1 session, 2003) *Prewar Yardsale: (1 session, 2003) *John Prine: (1 session, 1973) *Prong: (1 session, 1989) *James and Bobby Purify: (1 session, 1967) Q *Quasi: (3 sessions, 1998-2001) R *Rachel's: (1 session, 1997) *Radar Bros.: (1 session, 1996) *Radial Spangle: (1 session, 1993) *Lou Rawls: (1 session, 1967) *Reverend Horton Heat: (1 session, 1994) *REM: (1 session, 1998) *Emitt Rhodes: (1 session, 1971) *Joshua Rifkin: (1 session, 1973) *Jack Rose: (1 session, 2004) *Rhythm Pigs: (1 session, 1987) *Rodan: (1 session, 1994) *Rogers Sisters: (1 session, 2003) *Tim Rose: (1 session, 1968) *Royal Trux: (2 sessions, 1993) *Tom Rush: (1 session, 1968) S *St. Johnny: (1 session, 1993) *Salaryman: (1 session, 1997) *Sammy: (1 session, 1995) *Scrawl: (1 session, 1993) *Seaweed: (1 session, 1992) *Sebadoh: (3 sessions, 1992-94) *Peggy Seeger: (1 session, 1969) *Sex Clark Five: (4 sessions, 1990-2002) *Shellac: (2 sessions, 1994-2004) *Johnny Shines: (1 session, 1970) *Patrick Sky: (2 sessions, 1969) *Small Factory: (1 session, 1992) *Smashing Orange: (1 session, 1992) *Smashing Pumpkins: (1 session, 1991) *Warren Smith: (1 session, 1977) *Smog: (3 session, 1995-2002) *Soledad Brothers: (3 sessions, 2002-04) *Son House: (1 session, 1970) *Sonic Youth: (3 sessions, 1986-1989)The band turned down several opportunities for further recordings, so when they eventually contacted Peel for another go in 2000, they were refused. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/02_April_2000_(BFBS) *Soundgarden: (1 session, 1989) *Otis Spann: (1 session, 1969) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: (1 session, 1993) *Stoneground: (1 session, 1971) *Strokes: (1 session, 2001) *Sunn O))): (1 session, 2004)Recorded after the death of John Peel, but commissioned before his death. *Superchunk: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Supreme Dicks: (1 session, 1995) *Swell: (1 session, 1992) *Swirlies: (1 session, 1994) T *Tad: (2 sessions, 1989-90) *Tar: (1 session, 1991) *Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee: (1 session, 1973) *That Dog: (1 session, 1993) *Themselves: (2 sessions, 2002-03) *Thermals: (1 session, 2004) *Thing: (1 session, 1991) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: (1 session, 1994) *Today Is The Day: (1 session, 1995) *Tortoise: (2 sessions, 1996-98) *Toxic Reasons: (1 session, 1986) *Trans Am: (2 sessions, 2000-04) *Trumans Water: (3 sessions, 1993-94) *Trusty: (1 session, 1996) *Tsunami: (1 session, 1993) *Maureen Tucker: (1 session, 1992) U *U.S. Maple: (1 session, 1996) *Ui: (1 session, 1999) *Unrest: (1 session, 1992) *Unsane: (3 sessions, 1991-94) *Unwound: (1 session, 1998) *Ut: (2 sessions, 1984-87) V *Velocity Girl: (1 session, 1993) *Victim's Family: (1 session, 1989) *Gene Vincent: (1 session, 1971) *Von Bondies: (3 session, 2001-04) W *Loudon Wainwright III: (14 sessions, 1971-2003) *Robert Ward: (1 session, 1993) *Ween: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Werefrogs: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Wheat: (1 session, 2000) *Jack White: (1 session, 2004) *White Hassle: (1 session, 1998) *White Stripes: (2 sessions, 2001) both live: first at Maida Vale, second at Peel Acres. X * Y *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: (1 session, 2002) *Yo La Tengo: (3 sessions, 1997-99) *Young Heart Attack: (1 session, 2003) *Young People: (1 session, 2003) Z * 1-9 *10,000 Maniacs: (1 session, 1985) *7 Year Bitch: (1 session, 1993) *90 Day Men: (1 session, 2001) Footnotes Category:Sessions Category:Lists